For website owners it is often desirable to investigate whether or not the traffic on the website generates value for the website owner, e.g. in terms of visitors to the website obtaining specific goals for the website owner, such as purchasing or ordering products or services, filling in a contact form, requesting a web based demo, ordering a catalogue, staying at the website for a specific time period, etc. It may also be desirable for a website owner to investigate how and to what extent changes performed on the content of the website affects the value generated for the website owner by the traffic.
US 2008/0275980 A1 discloses a method and system for testing variations of website content useful to optimize website visitor conversions. Test variations of website content are integrated with web analytics platforms so that website variations can be tracked and analyzed within web analytics reporting systems. A reverse proxy server is used to introduce page variations on existing website content. Thereby it is possible to test any number of website variations without the need to modify the existing web server.